tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Seline
Seline była postacią cykliczną w ósmym sezonie Pamiętników Wampirów, która po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w pierwszym odcinku ósmego sezonu. Została ona zatrudniona przez Alarica i Caroline jako opiekunka Lizzie i Josie. Później okazuję się, że Seline jest starszą przbraną siostrą Sybil a także syreną. Wczesne lata życia Seline, podobnie jak Sybil, miała moce podchodzące pod medium. Wioska wyrzuciła ją z osady przez co trafiła na wyspę. Nie wiadomo ile tam przebywała samotnie, jednak po pewnym czasie poznaje Sybil. Dziewczyna stara się nią opiekować. Gdy widzi, że siostra głoduje i nie może nic z tym zrobić, postanawia nawoływać żeglarzy a nastepnie ich zabijać. Ich mięso daje do jedzenia Sybil. Gdy ta dowiaduje się co siostra dawała jej do jedzenia postanawia skoczyć z klifu. Po nawoływaniach Sybil, pojawia się Cade. Seline prosi diabła o pomoc. Pod warunkiem nieśmiertelności, wiecznego piękna oraz mocy, siostry zostają służacymi Cade'a i od tamtej pory mają mordować złe osoby. Sezon 8 Seline ￼była opiekunką Lizziy i Jossie. W odcinku Hello brother, została zaatakowana przez Virginia St. John, została uratowana przez Caroline Forbes. Podczas opieki Lizzie i Jossie podobał jej się Alaric Saltzman. Osobowość Jest gotowa walczyć za tych, których kocha. Wygląd zewnętrzny Jest ona ￼piękną kobietą o brązowych włosach oraz ciemnych oczach. Wystąpienia Moce i zdolności * Nieśmiertelność - syreny nie mogą zostać zabite na skutek transakcji z Arkadiusem. Mogą pozostać młode i piękne, jeśli tylko będą żywić się ludźmi. Virginia wspomniała, że jedyna znana syrena ma ponad tysiąc lat. Sybil jednak przyznała, że jest nieśmiertelna i ma ponad trzy tysiące lat. * Nadprzyrodzona siła - syreny posiadają ogromną siłę. Sybil była wystarczająco silna, by zabić członków Armory oraz obezwładnić Damona i Enzo wystarczająco długo, aby następnie nimi zawładnąć. Nie wiadomo, czy syreny są silniejsze lub słabsze niż Pierwotni. * Nadprzyrodzona szybkość - Sybil była wstanie uniknąć członków Armory, a potem ich zabić. Było to także widoczne, gdy kobieta zaciągnęła Enzo w stronę cienia. * Szybka regeneracja - syreny mogą regenerować się prawdopodobnie szybciej niż Pierwotni. Po tym, jak kark Sybil został skręcony, został on natychmiast uleczony. Kobieta straciła przytomność po wypadnięciu przez przednią szybę samochodu, jednak później wstała, a jej rany zaczęły się goić. * Telepatia - prawdopodobne jest, iż kobiety posiadały tę umiejętność jeszcze przed zmianą w syreny. Pozwala to im na wejście do umysłu innej osoby, odczytania jej myśli i obejrzenia jej wspomnień. Mogą wzmocnić telepatię, poprzez fizyczny kontakt z ofiarą. Zdolność ta jest zdecydowanie lepszą wersją perswazji, którą posiadają wampiry, ponieważ nie potrzeba do niej kontaktu wzrokowego ani fizycznego. Syreny są zdolne do komunikacji telepatycznej nawet z dużej odległości. ** Kontrola umysłu - w nieznany sposób, syreny są w stanie przejąć umysł swoich ofiar, które są tego świadome. ** Manipulacja pamięci * Manipulacja głosu - syreny są w stanie manipulować głosem, aby zwabić swoje ofiary. Sybil jest w tanie naśladować głosy innych osób. * Oddychanie pod wodą - syreny są w stanie oddychać pod wodą. Sybil spędziła wiele miesięcy pod wodą, co sugeruje, iż jest w stanie pod nią oddychać. Słabości Magia czarownic - prawdopodobnie syreny są podatne na magię. Można to wywnioskować, wiedząc, iż czarownice Bennett były wstanie uwięzić Sybil zaklęciem. * Głód - syreny żywią się ludzkim mięsem, aby utrzymać młody wygląd oraz siłę. Powstrzymywanie się od jedzenia przez dłuższy okres, powoduje, że ich ciało wysusza się. Można to wywnioskować po stwierdzeniu Sybil o tym, że jej gałki oczne wyschły, poprzez znajdowanie się w skarbcu bez pożywienia. Prawdopodobnie syreny muszą jeść więcej niż wampiry, aby móc przywrócić wygląd swojego ciała, jeśli nie były karmione od stuleci. Osobowość Podoba jej się Alaric. Ciekawostki * Seline to imię greckiego pochodzenia. Pochodzi od słowa oznaczającego "niebo, księżyc". Seline jest alternatywną forma imienia Celina (łacine, greka). Jest to także forma imienia Selena. * Jest drugą syreną, co zostało ujawnione w odcinku An Eternity of Misery. Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Syreny Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne